


Kings of New Orleans

by PurpleBastard, SweetMrVitriol



Series: Kings of New Orleans [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Slow Build, Trans Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Male Character, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMrVitriol/pseuds/SweetMrVitriol
Summary: It's 1931 and Anthony Ragno (Angel Dust) leaves New York to get away from the family business. He travels to New Orleans to find himself and hopefully find someone. Before long he is captured by the velvet voice of one local radio host, Alastor LeBlanc.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Kings of New Orleans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817512
Comments: 19
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a co-creation between my husband SweetMrVitriol and me. He writes for Alastor.
> 
> Read the other part of this series here and find out what Alastor does in his spare time when he isn't being a charming radio host, please see warnings before reading: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998704/chapters/60529537

It had been two years since the 1929 stock market crash which threw the entire United States into peril. They didn’t call it the Great Depression for nothing after all. Everywhere people were out of work and the lines to the soup kitchens grew longer and longer. New York City was certainly no exception, what was an exception, however, were the people who did not go by the law. The Italian Mafia run by the Ragno family was thriving with their bootlegging, drugs and gambling. In a time of great darkness many sought out the underground bars and clubs to spend their last dime in order to drown their sorrows. 

The Ragno family was run by Henroin Ragno, a man who ruled the underworld of the city with an iron fist with the help of his two sons and daughter. Other gangs had learned by now not to try anything stupid having learned that Henroin was a good business partner. It was in their best interest to stay on his good side so as to not to end up six feet underground or sporting a new pair of cement shoes. Henroin was proud of his family and how they handled the family business, all except his youngest son, the 20 year old Anthony. 

As far as Henroin was concerned something was not right with that boy — The way he refused the dames, his secret escapades with the fellows that were kept secret as Henroin saw to that. God forbid anyone found out his son was a pansy. Anthony also did the occasional cross dressing which for a reason unbeknownst to Henroin earned him great fame at one of the local clubs. People loved a man performing in a dress, Henroin couldn’t understand why, but it brought in money so he allowed it. As effeminate as his son acted he was one hell of a deal maker and when it came to a good fight he never shied away, few men could handle a tommy gun quite like Anthony. 

This is why he had agreed to his son leaving the city for a while after a lengthy discussion late one night when Henroin had too much to drink . Anthony needed to get away from the life he was living but it wasn’t as though he presented it like that to his father. No, he had told the business man that he was traveling to New Orleans to check out a business proposal that could potentially bring the family big money. Anthony convinced his father that it was a good idea for them to widen their territory, plus the money, that’s all that needed to be said. The next day Anthony had his bag packed and was on the train that took him away from New York and on a two day journey into the deep south, all the way down to New Orleans.

It was a hot, humid summer evening when the train pulled into the station in town. Stepping off the train, Anthony looked around with excitement in his eyes. Finally, alone and free, big smile on his young face, he pushed his dark brown hair back and straighten his suit. Swinging his coat over his shoulder in the heat and lifting his handled suitcase in his free hand he left the train station and made his way down Canal Street to find himself an affordable hotel. After asking a couple of locals for help he found himself at the steps of a small, quiet building located a bit away from the busy main street. Anthony looked around satisfied before walking inside and looking around the small, quiet lobby. A young woman was tending the front desk, she flashed him a friendly smile as he walked up to the counter. 

Anthony was a handsome man with his lankly tall frame, dark brown hair and blue eyes and she sure enjoyed what she was seeing, he could tell, but he wasn’t interested. With this new start he didn’t even have to pretend anymore but he still was friendly as he asked for a room. The young man took the key from the slightly disappointed woman and headed for the stairs. Climbing the two floors he opened the door to the small but spacious room and stepped inside, taking a deep breath and then he closed and locked the door behind him. 

There was a twin bed and a nightstand, a table and two chairs by the window, on another smaller table against the wall was a radio next to a wardrobe. Setting his suitcase down on the bed, Anthony walked over to the radio and turned it on. It crackled alive and a station was tuned in by the turn of the dial. A famous song was playing as Anthony busied himself with putting his clothes away in the wardrobe. He was holding a dress as the song ended and the voice of the radio host came on the air. It made the young man stop what he was doing to simply listen. The voice was so warm, so inviting. Anthony found himself sinking down on the edge of the bed to pay all his attention to the radio. He could listen to this voice forever. 

This voice was an epiphany, it was hope, it was the future, and he couldn’t put his finger on why. It was as though he woke from a pleasant dream. He wondered who the owner of this voice was, and then as the broadcast ended he finally got his answer.

/…And that dear listeners is all I have for this evening! This has been your faithful host Alastor LeBlanc. Stay tuned next for the ever entertaining Late Night Variety Hour with a surprise special musical guest, oh yes! How exciting! Good night, New Orleans, good night!…/

As the broadcast ended he realized he’d been sitting there for the better part of an hour. Anthony stood, turning off the radio and quickly hung the dress and the remaining clothes away. He needed to find the man behind the voice. After washing up and changing into his new white summer suit, the latest in fashion from Palm Springs, matching with a dark button down shirt and a green tie, he left the hotel room and headed out for a night on the town. He had a radio host to find and to experience all that New Orleans had to offer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony not only discovers New Orleans night life suited for him but also runs into Alastor. What a lucky night! 
> 
> This is a long chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Anthony left the hotel and walked down the street, surrounded by the old buildings that made up the French Quarters. Lighting a Lucky Strike, he took a drag as he went in search of a fun place to enjoy the night. Rounding a corner he noticed two men walking a bit too close together down the street. Anthony knew the signs and smirked to himself as he flicked the butt of his cigarette aside and followed them at a distance. After a couple of blocks the two men entered an establishment. Cafe Lafitte was bursting with life and jazz music that flooded out into the street. By old habit, Anthony casually looked around to make sure the coast was clear. Habits that kept him alive and safe. Nobody was paying him any attention as it dawned on him for the first time fully. Nobody knew him here. Not a soul in New Orleans knew who Anthony Ragno was. Straightening his suit with a self assertive smirk he crossed the street and strode through the doors to the club.

The club was full of people dancing, talking and having a good time. The atmosphere was so welcoming, Anthony felt right at home. Several people looked his way as he walked up to the bar. The man behind the bar greeted him with a friendly smile as he took a seat on a stool. He went ahead and ordered a lemonade with a twist of giggle water. Normally Anthony would go for something a lot stronger, but he wanted to keep a levelled head in his new surroundings. While the bartender fixed him up with a drink he turned around on his stool to observe the room. A small band was playing jazz on a stage in the corner of the room while people danced on the dance floor. Loud conversations and laughter mingled in the air from the mixed groups of people seated at the dozen or so tables. Anthony found the two men he had followed to this establishment, dancing together, happy as can be. They were not alone. He spotted two women giving each other a loving kiss at a table. Looked like he had found the right place. With a smile and upbeat spirits he turned back around to face the bar just as the bartender set his drink down.

“To new beginnings.” he said to himself as he raised his glass. As he put the glass to his lips, he heard that velvet voice again. And this time it didn’t come from a radio.

A slender man, a bit short, of mixed ethnicity had come in. He had longer curls that framed his face but were parted to one side. He was wearing a brown, suede vest and under that a red button down with dark brown pants and nice brown suede boots. He walked over to the bar and in that voice he ordered a Zazerac before he looked over at Anthony curiously, pausing to take him in. The younger Italian man found himself staring back. He couldn’t help it, the man before him was stunning and with that voice to match. His heart skipped a beat. Then he quickly reined himself in and took a swig of his glass and set it down.

“Pardon me, I don’t mean to disturb you but are you new around here?” He kept his gaze on the other and tilted his head ever so slightly which made a few stray loose curls fall into his face.

“Yeah, just got here.” He said nonchalantly but with a friendly smile.

“Well, it’s a real pleasure to meet you! “ he moved closer, smiling, “I’m Alastor LeBlanc! Many call me Theo because of my middle name, you can take your pick!” He held out his hand to shake the other’s.

“Anthony Ragno.” He took his hand in a firm grasp and shook it. “You’re the radio host aren’t ya?”

Alastor’s matched Anthony’s as he shook as well. “I am indeed! You listened?”

“I did. It was a good show!” He said as he ran a hand through his short brown hair and leaned back a bit, already feeling relaxed around the other man.

The barkeep came by and slid the Zazerac over to Alastor and nodded as the man thanked him. “Grand! There will be more where that came from so, ah, stay tuned!” He laughed softly but it was genuine and warm. Then he took a full, embarrassed sip of his drink.

“I’ll be sure to do so.” Anthony flashed him a smile. “So, this seems like a fun place. Sure as hell beats New York’s club scene.”

“New York, hm? I’ve never been but It sounds crowded. I like how intimate you can get here.” Alastor finally sat himself on the barstool next to Anthony.

“Intimate huh? Like those guys dancing over there?” He nodded towards the dance floor.

The older man looked over and saw two men dancing quite provocatively and his face flushed a deep red over his tan skin. Alastor, for once in his life, was speechless.  
Anthony smirked as he saw Alastor turn red 

“Not your thing?” Fully prepared for the answer to come. Better get it out of the way.

“If I’m honest I haven’t really learned how to dance with anyone, not so intimately anyway,” he looked to Anthony.

“With a man you mean?”

“With anyone.”

“Really? Here I figured you’d be famous or something. Being on the radio an all.”

Alastor smiled and shrugged a bit and then finished the rest of his drink. Anthony finished his lemonade and took a breath 

“Ya wanna dance?” He looked at Alastor, remaining calm but feeling his heart beating hard. It was always the same rush asking a man to dance.

“Well...I normally refuse, however since you’re new...why not!” He stood.

“My lucky night!” 

He flashed him a smile and stood, offering his hand to the other man.  
Alastor reached out and took the taller’s hand. Anthony led the other man to the dance floor as another catchy jazz song began to play. He turned to Alastor and began to move with him to the music. He noticed that he was a lot taller than the other man, towering over him with his 6’4” self. The smaller seemed comfortable allowing Anthony to lead, not at all caught up in the fact that they were both men. Anthony decided to show Alastor just how good of a dancer he was as he led the other man around the dance floor. His hand firmly on the shorter mans smaller back. Alastor hesitantly placed his hand on Anthony's upper chest, their height different was substantial.

“Promise I won’t bite ya.” 

He chuckled as he looked down at Alastor. Noting the other man seemed nervous. He could understand that. It was dangerous to dance openly like this. But seeing other same sex couples join them on the floor boosted Anthony’s ego and he loved showing his true colors, like the peacock he was. The shorter man looked around them and then up at Anthony, smiling and nodding. He forced himself to relax a bit more.

"I normally don't do this, I come here for the drinks and conversation," he remarked softly.

“I bet all the dames swoon over you. The guys most likely too.” He smirked in a playful way and winked at the shorter man.

"I certainly have my fair share of free drinks," He blushed and looked down.

“But no steady company?” The question left his lips before he realised he’d asked it.

He considered this silently before looking up at Anthony, “Never felt a draw to anyone until....now."

Anthony felt his cheeks grow a bit hotter as the other man looked at him like that. And that voice, it went straight for his soul. The song ended but Anthony didn’t noticed as he stood there, still holding Alastor in his arms. Finally he managed to gather his thoughts enough to speak. 

“Then allow me to buy you one?” He said with a genuine smile.

Alastor nodded, "please."

Anthony escorted Alastor to a table for two. “I’ll get us drinks. Whatcha having?”

"A Zazerac, please."

“Coming right up.” He made a double gun gesture with his fingers before heading for the bar. He ordered them both the same drink to prove he could hold his liquor.

While Anthony was at the bar another man sauntered up to Alastor. 

“I’ve never seen you engage with a man before, Mr. LeBlanc.” He smirked at the small man. “Might make a fellow such as myself sport a chance.”

"Ohh, hello Jon, how is your father, Paul?" Alastor desperately tried to change the subject.

“Haven’t heard from him in a while. You know something I don’t?” He raised a brow looking at the radio host.

Alastor leaned forward toward the other.

“Oh, I don't know, Jon, perhaps you should check the parlor where the rest of the pigs roll around in the mud! Or maybe someone turned him into bacon!" He grinned with a wild look in his eyes.

Jon took an involuntary step backwards, then he clenched his fist and glared at Alastor. 

“Are you implying my family stink?!” He pointed a finger at him accusingly. 

That’s when Anthony returned with their drinks. He quickly looked from Alastor to the stranger and calculated the situation. 

“This guy picking a fight with ya darling?” He asked as he set the glasses down on the table and stood back up, towering over Jon.

Alastor looked at Anthony and then at Jon, expression changing on a dime, he stumbled back a bit, "I wasn't implying anything Jon, just a joke," He said in that soft tone.

“Ya picking on him?!” Anthony saw red instantly. 

“Listen here buddy!” Jon said before he found the front of his shirt in the strong grip of Anthony’s right fist. He might be lanky but he was strong. He shoved Jon backwards, sending him to the floor. 

“Get outta here ya damn loser!” Anthony yelled. Jon scrambled to his feet and was about to say something when Anthony made a point by opening his jacket, showing the knife he was carrying. That made the other man turn and walk out without another word. Anthony smirked and straightened his suit as he turned back to Alastor while smoothing his hair. 

“Ya okay?”

“Yes, thank you, I don’t do well with conflict,” Alastor fixed his vest.

“I’ve dealt with rats bigger than him back in New York plenty times.” He smirked and took a seat.

The smaller man sat across from him, “I admire that you are so forward and honest.”

“Eh, I pretty much wear my heart on mah sleeve. At least that’s what pop says.” He fished out a pack of Lucky Strike and offered it to Alastor.

“Is that a bad thing? Ah, no thank you I have my own.” Alastor took out a metal case and opened it, sliding out rolling papers and a pouch of tobacco and started meticulously rolling his own cigarette.

Anthony found himself watching as Alastor rolled a cigarette. He enjoyed watching those thin fingers with their precise movements. “Depends on who ya ask I guess.” He shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

He did not notice the other was watching him and held the cigarette between his slender fingers, lighting it with a match. Finally his gaze met Anthony’s before he could respond, he saw how the other was looking at him. Anthony held his gaze as he leaned forward and gently but firmly wrapped his fingers around Alastor’s thin wrist, holding it in place as he lit his cigarette against the others. He stared, hazel eyes wide. Anthony slowly leaned back again, taking the cigarette from between his lips, blowing out smoke. His blue eyes still locked with Alastor’s hazel ones. He wanted this man. Alastor took a long drag and let it out, he wasn’t quite sure what this feeling he was experiencing was.  
Anthony picked up his glass and gave Alastor another look as he downed it in one go. 

“Phew! That’s some good booze.” He shook his head a bit and laughed.

The older man laughed a bit, a little surprised, “oh yes, the barkeep here does not disappoint with drink strength!”

“He must have a good supplier.” Anthony’s business side kicked in but he pushed that thought away. He didn’t want to be a gangster tonight. Unless Alastor wanted him to be a gangster. He’d be Alastor’s gangster.

“Comparing his drinks to others in town, I’d say so!” 

Alastor was having such a nice time he didn’t want to head home. His mother wouldn’t expect him home, in fact, as he got older it felt like more and more she expected him to stay out all night, finally meet someone. Although he was sure this was absolutely not what she had in mind. A moment of terror shook him, his mother, seeing him here at this queer friendly bar, dancing with another man. What would she think? Alastor relaxed, she didn’t care about those things, he knew this. He mother loved him no matter what he did and who he associated with.

Anthony nodded and took another drag on his cigarette “How’d you land a job talking on da radio? Your charms?” he asked and blew out more smoke.

“Honestly? It’s a funny story,” Alastor smiled and leaned back. 

“The owner of the radio studio was flirting with my mother at a party she had been working, I was there helping as well and I walked up to tell him off.” He paused to take a long drag, “I got done with lecturing this man close to twice my age about his behavior and his response? ‘My boy! You have a career in radio!’”

“Did ya still punch his lights out? I would’ve!” He said with a laugh

“Almost but he then apologized and offered me a job. My mother always told me to pick my battles,” he took another drag and sighed. “I’m not much of a fighter anyway.”

“My mother told me something like that. I just never listen.” He chuckled and put out the remains of his cigarette. “Been in more fights than I can count. Not to brag or anything.” He said with a mischievous smile.

“Then I’m clearly safe with you,” he said without thinking.

Anthony all but puffed his chest out at that like a proud rooster. “Ya bet that sweet ass ya are.”

Alastor put his cigarette out in the ash tray between them, blush returning to his cheeks. He didn’t know how to respond to that.

“How bout another dance?” The younger man proposed, leaning forward, placing his hand over Alastor’s.

“S'il vous plaît,” he replied with a smile.

“I know enough French to know that means yes.” He smirked and took Alastor by the hand and pulled him up and back to the dance floor.

He didn’t bother correcting him, in this case, it did. Alastor felt pleasantly tipsy by now and was relaxed with the other, no one else made him feel relaxed, none except his mother.  
Anthony was having the time of his life. Dancing with a handsome fellow like Alastor. Getting to hold him close like this. He felt more free than he had in a long time in his short life. Time flew by as they danced and before long the barkeep called for the last order as the club was closing. This brought Anthony back to reality. He would soon have to part with Alastor. He was not ready for that. Not yet. He got an idea. 

“Hey, I’m starved. Know any good midnight joint around here?” He asked as he grabbed his white jacket, which had been discarded in between dancing, from a chair.

“Yes, of course, there’s a nice diner down the street,” there were few places where Alastor would eat out because of his sensitive palate and this place was one of them.

“Lead the way.” He said with a smile, flinging the jacket over his shoulder.

Alastor nodded and lead him out and some ways down the street. Then into a small diner where a man loudly greeted him from the kitchen across the entire restaurant. 

“Well if it isn’t Florence's boy, Theo! Sit sit kid! I’ll make your usual, friend okay with the same?” “Of course!”

He was in no place to argue. This man with a heart of gold never took a penny from him and knew exactly what he liked, he just hoped Anthony liked spicy food.

“Quite the celebrity aren’t ya?” Anthony joked lightly as he sat down at a table together with Alastor.

“Oh hush,” Alastor laughed, “Sammy is like family! Makes the best Chicken Creole in the city. Just hope you can handle your spice.” 

“Never really tried spicy food but I’m sure I can handle it.” He was feeling very cocky now. His ego had been growing all night.

Not too long after they had two plates of Chicken Creole served over rice. Sammy just smiled at them both, casting a longer glance at Anthony as if sizing him up, all while still smiling and walked back to the kitchen without much more than an “eat up.” Alastor immediately knew he was going to be interrogated later by Sammy and every single worker in back. Word would get back to his mother too that he was hanging out with some big time New York man. He didn’t care. 

“It’s Chicken Creole, tomato, peppers, lots of spices. Sammy likes to use dry and fresh chili in his,” He took a bite and smiled.

“Sure smells good.” Anthony said as he took a big bite of the food. Chewing it, he swallowed and nearly dropped his fork. The word hot suddenly took on a whole new meaning. Trying to act as if nothing, he reached for his glass of water. His facing growing red.

Sammy wordlessly came out and placed a glass of whole milk by him and just walked back to the kitchen. About 10 seconds later the entire kitchen erupted in laughter. Alastor tried to not laugh, he just shook his head. Anthony completely lost it as he downed the glass of milk in seconds and let out a gasp. He looked flustered and felt like a damn fool, hearing the kitchen staff laugh at him. Glancing up, he could tell Alastor was trying to not laugh at him. He felt his temper rise. 

“This some kind of joke?” He snapped.

He looked nervous, “oh I’m sorry, no. Of course not,” he looked toward the kitchen with a pleading look.

Anthony’s anger melted away instantly at the sight of Alastor’s nervousness. He calmed down and leaned forward, putting his hand over the other mans in an assuring way. 

“Nah, I’m sorry. Shouldn’t let my temper get to me like that.”

He relaxed and smiled. Sammy brought out a milder version of the dish, 

“I’ll pack this up for you for the road, kid.” He nodded to Alastor and then he looked at Anthony, “just a little fun, you be nice to him, wasn’t his idea.” He didn’t wait for a reply and walked back to the kitchen.

Anthony watched Sammy as the man returned to his kitchen. Of course he would be nice to Alastor. He was already smitten with him. He knew it for sure by now and the feeling filled him with joy. He settled in and ate the less spicy dish with a smile on his face.  
The two finished their food, Sammy insisted on sending Alastor with the extra serving and two slices of chocolate bourbon pie. Their whole meal was on the house because that’s just how Sammy was and now they stood outside of the diner. Checking his watch Anthony realised it was two in the morning. He feared this was the end of his night with Alastor. 

“Listen, I had a really great time tonight.” He said as he put his jacket back on despite the warm weather.

Alastor really didn’t want it to end but his inexperience made him unsure what to do next, “I did too, really.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

Suddenly there was a loud crash of thunder and within moments it began to rain hard.  
“Aw fuck!” Anthony without thinking grabbed Alastor by the hand. “My hotel is just around the corner. Come on!” 

He pulled him along down the street. He nodded and ran with Anthony to the hotel. At this time of night and with the raining pouring down, the street outside the hotel was deserted and the hotel lobby quiet and empty. Anthony brought Alastor up to his room unseen. He fished out the key to his room and unlocked the door. He opened it and motioned for the other man to enter in a silent gesture. He then followed suit. Closing and locking the door behind them, he stood there soaking wet. The smaller man was soaking too, he looked at Anthony and then down at himself 

“There’s towels, in the bathroom.” He said in a low tone while removing his jacket.  
Alastor nodded and walked to the bathroom, his heart was pounding in his chest and not only because they just ran. He had something he’d hid so well and now he was about to be exposed. How could he hide it? He sat on the toilet lid and dried his curly hair, nervously chewing his lip as he stood and the. Paced around the bathroom.  
Meanwhile Anthony made quick work of removing his knife, putting it on the table. Then he unbuttoned and removed his shirt. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his wet socks off. He almost couldn’t believe that Alastor was here with him. But he wanted to be smart about this. This wasn’t some fling or a one night stand. He wanted this man to actually like him. Changing out of his wet pants and boxers, he quickly put on a dry pair of boxers and a white undershirt. He grabbed another shirt and tapped on the door to the bathroom. 

“Alastor, I’ve got a fresh shirt ya can use.” He said through the door.

He opened the door, still having bot changed, “that would be swell! Thank you.” He took it gently from Anthony and smiled

“Take your time, okay?” He smiled at the shorter man, feeling actually nervous.

Alastor nodded and smiled and closed the door, undressing down to his underwear and looking in the mirror as he checked the wrappings over his chest. They were not soaked through. He sighed with relief and pulled the shirt on before hanging his soaked clothes up and walking out into the hotel room area, sitting down his boots by the door. Alastor neglected too grab the knife and hide it on himself but he’d manage if he had to defend himself  
Anthony was seated on one of the chairs by the table at the window. 

“Ya okay?” He asked softly and smiled.

“Yes, just a bit cold,” he walked over and joined him on the chair across from him. Alastor was just in briefs and the shirt Anthony gave him, he was swimming in it. 

“We’ll probably be warmer in bed. No funny business, I swear.” He held up his hands and chuckled.

He looked over at the bed and then nodded with a small smile. Anthony got up and walked over to the twin bed and pulled the covers back. 

“Ya get comfortable. I need to use the john.” He walked to the bathroom and closed the door. 

Alastor got into the bed and settled in to wait, looking around the room as he did. Meanwhile Anthony washed up a bit and looked at himself in the reflection. Not only has he found the man with the voice. Said man was now in his bed. 

“Don’t fuck this up.” He told himself before leaving the bathroom to join Alastor in bed. 

Anthony slid in next to him and lay on his side so they would both have more room. He rested his head on his hand as he looked at the other man. Alastor lay down as well.

“First time in bed with another man?”

“Yes, you?”

“No, I’ve been with men before.” He observed Alastor for a moment and felt he should make it clear. “Im into men.”

He nodded, “Yes that’s obvious.”

“Just wanted to make that clear. Since I’ve come to like ya, a lot.” He smiled slowly at the smaller man.

Alastor smiled, “and I you, I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“How about this?” He leaned forward suddenly and pressed his lips to Alastor’s in a soft kiss.

His eyes widened and his whole body froze. For a few moments he didn’t know what to do, kissing generally repulsed him, touching repulsed him but he wasn’t repulsed this time. He didn’t understand why he liked it.

Anthony realized his mistake and quickly pulled back. “Aw shit. I’m sorry.” He sat up, ready to leave the bed if needed.

“No, no. It’s okay. That was just very new to me,” he said softly.

He looked at Alastor with his blue eyes. “You’ve never been kissed before?”

"No, never, not like that,"

“You mean from a guy right? I bet plenty women have kissed ya.”

"Both...."

Anthony was truly surprised. “So I’m ya first kiss? Is that watcha saying?”

Alastor nodded. Anthony was silent for a moment then smiled slowly 

“Did ya like it?”

He thought a moment and then slowly nodded. Anthonys smile widened and he asked in a hopeful tone.

“Can I kiss ya again?”

"Yes, I'd like that."

Wasting no time, he leaned down and softly kissed Alastor. Supporting his weight on one arm as he leaned in over him.The smaller man leaned up and kissed back slowly.  
Feeling Alastor respond to the kiss, Anthony deepened it eagerly. His free hand cupping the back of the other mans head. He moaned softly and reached up to grip the other's shirt. This got Anthony going. He softly pressed the other man against the mattress as he lay on top of him with his upper body. He continued to kiss him eagerly. Alastor gasped into the kiss and pulled back a bit. Anthony looked down at him with clear lust in his eyes as Alastor stared up at him. Anthony reeled himself in a bit.

“Ya okay?” He murmured

"Yeah, just...very new for me."

“Let me show ya how good it can feel.” He leaned down and placed a kiss on Alastor’s neck.

Alastor gasped softly and wrapped his arms around Anthony’s shoulders, eyes going wide. His body was like static, trembling a little. Feeling his thin arms around his shoulders, Anthony melted against Alastor. His kisses got more hungry and eager. His own hands began to roam the other mans body. He panted softly, heart racing, why did this man set him off so much? He normally hated being touched. He didn’t understand it. He never let anyone be in control, not even on impulse and here he was under another man he barely knew. The younger man eagerly kissed all over Alastor’s neck and throat as his hands found their way, all the way down to the hem of Alastor’s boxer shorts.  
Alastor gasped softly but nothing else came out, he just made a soft whine. Anthony kissed Alastor as his hand dipped beneath the waistband of his boxers. He kissed back and gripped Anthony’s shoulders tightly The young man suddenly froze and tensed up. He broke the kiss and pulled away a bit. He was staring down at Alastor with disbelief and shock in his eyes. For the first time in such a long time, the predator that Alastor prided himself to be was actually afraid and he stared up at the the larger man who was over him.  
Anthony quickly pulled his hand back and pulled away from Alastor. 

“You’re a woman?” His voice hitching a bit as he tried to wrap his mind what he had just discovered.

“No no. No....” he sat up.

“Then how do ya explain...that?” He gestured wildly to Alastor lower body.

“Anthony, have you ever felt out of place in your own skin?”

The question caught him by surprise. So much that he sank down on the edge of the bed. “Well...I guess so...yeah.” He said as he nodded slowly

“Well... I do, all the time. So much so I’ve started trying to use offerings and magic to change myself even if none of that stuff is actually real,” Alastor pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, “I’m sorry....Anthony, I did not mean to deceive you but I am a man, I just...I just am different than you.” He felt himself getting genuinely emotional, hot tears stung his eyes.

Anthony didn’t know what to say. He knew what it was like being different. Being seen as abnormal, a freak. He had no idea what Alastor meant by offerings and magic. That wasn’t important in this moment. What was important was the fact that over the few hours they had known each other, he had come to care for Alastor. Who was he to judge the other. He knew what it felt like to be an outcast. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” He said meekly and cleared this throat you regain his voice “Not gonna judge ya for what you want to be. Hell, I know a thing or two about being judged myself.”

He couldn’t speak but he nodded and wiped his eyes, his throat felt tight. His long brown curls draped in his face. Anthony moved to sit next to Alastor and slowly wrapped his arm around his thin shoulders. He slowly looked up at him, 

“You really don’t think less of me?” He finally said

“Hell nah. I might not understand all ya telling me. But I know I like ya already. And besides. Ya would not have followed me here if you didn’t trust me.” He looked down at him with a soft smile. “Would be damn dirty of me to ruin that.”

“You’re kinder than most,” he said softly.

“I doubt that. Like I said. I like ya.” He kissed his cheek with a smile.

“I like you too,” Alastor did genuinely like Anthony for reasons he didn’t understand yet. He shivered a bit now that Anthony was no longer quite as close.

Anthony pulled the covers over them and gently eased Alastor to lay down so he could hold him in his arms. His mind was no longer racing. He felt calm and genuinely happy to simply lay there with Alastor against him. The smaller man curled up against him and sighed softly and then yawned, halfway through the yawn he asked.

“Would you like to get breakfast tomorrow morning, I know a place?”

“Ah, sure. Would love too.” He chucked softly as he settled in and relaxed fully.

Soon they were both asleep in each other arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cafe Lafitte in Exile is one of the oldest queer establishments in the states. It did not open until 1933, but we wanted to feature it in our story as it seemed a likely place for Anthony as well as Alastor to go for a night out.
> 
> Read the other part of this series here and find out what Alastor does in his spare time when he isn't being a charming radio host, please see warnings before reading: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998704/chapters/60529537


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Anthony spend the day together. Getting to know each other better and realising they have feelings for one another.

It was late morning when Anthony awoke to find himself alone in bed. He sat up and looked around for Alastor, fearing the other man had fled while he slept. But then he heard the familiar sound of running water coming from the bathroom. He lay back with a sigh of relief as memories of the previous night ran through his mind. Not only had he had the mad luck of meeting Alastor Leblanc, the man with the velvet voice that had captured his interest from the very moment he heard it, said man was still with him. Anthony felt himself falling hard and fast for the other man and he was happy to do so.

Alastor came out of the bathroom fully dressed, “Good morning."

“Morning. Ya running off?” He asked with a soft but uncertain chuckle.

"No, I'll be right back, I promise." He smiled and left, closing the door behind him.

Anthony sure hoped Alastor was telling the truth. Meanwhile he got out of bed to shower and get dressed himself. Alastor did return about 20 minutes later, with a basket containing cutlery, glasses, a bottle of lemonade and a really good smelling box. 

"Breakfast!" he set the basket down on the table.

Anthony was sitting by the window, listening to the music playing on the radio. 

“Ya came back!” Was his happy, surprised response, smiling big at Alastor.

"Of course I did!" he smiled and came over. 

After having put the food he'd got them on two plates, evenly distributed and set one plate down in front of Anthony. On the plates were two giant fluffy waffles topped bananas and pecans that had been cooked in a boozy and sugary smelling sauce. Anthony took a look at the food and felt his mouth water. Sure, he’d had waffles plenty times before, but never like this. He eagerly took a bite. 

“Mmmm, damn. That’s some good food!”

Alastor sat, "I'm glad you like it, it's from just around the corner." He smiled.

“And ya just did a grab and go like that? Plates and all!” He looked at Alastor astounded

"I know everyone in town, perks of being the night time voice of New Orleans, I suppose." He chuckled a bit.

“I knew it, ya the big shot around here!” He pointed his fork at the radio host.

Alastor laughed a bit, "oh...fine."

“Went and caught myself a celebrity my first night in town.” He said proudly and took another bite of food

Alastor blushed a bit and dove into his own food. As they finished their food, Anthony leaned back a bit and lit a cigarette. 

“So tell me, what does Alastor LeBlanc do when he’s not on the radio?”

"I hunt, cook, tend to the house, nothing terribly exciting."

“Wait, ya cook?” That sparked his interest as he himself did enjoy helping his mother around the family kitchen. Didn’t sit well with his father of course. Only fueled his image of being a pansy.

"Oh yes! All the time!"

“Love me a man who can cook.” He leaned forward, putting his chin on his hands as he looked at Alastor.

The other looked up at him, smiling. Anthony winked at him then sat back again, putting the cigarette between his lips and looked out the window. 

“What does one do for fun around here?”

"Anything really, music, food, shopping, there's a lot to see!"

“Care to be my guide, Mr Radio Host?” He looked at him and blew out some smoke.

"Gosh..." he said softly, blushing.

Anthony couldn’t help but smirk as he worked his charm on Alastor. 

“Ya damn cute when ya blush.” He said and put the remainder of his cigarette out in the ash tray on the table.

"Oh?" he looked surprised at being called cute

“Yeah! What, nobody ever called ya cute before?”

"Not in the way you are," He smiled and pulled out his case, starting to hand roll his own cigarette.

“Well, I’m telling ya, ya cute, toots.” He winked at him and watched as he rolled his cigarette.

"Thank you," He put the rolled cigarette between his lips and lit it.

“Let’s go sightseeing!” He stood and buttoned up his white shirt over his undershirt before walked over to the wardrobe and opened it to select one of his jackets. Alastor looked over and tilted his head,

“Is...that a dress?"

Anthony froze for a second as his mind raced. Then he realized the one person he could probably be open around was this man. “Uh, yeah, it is.” He pulled the green dress out and held it up for Alastor to see, who smiled, 

“It's lovely!"

That made Anthony relax again and smiled a bit excitedly “I dress up and sing at a club back home. People love it!”

“A performer! I like it! I’d love to see that sometime,” he leaned forward a bit, smiling

“Yeah? Well maybe ya will get a special performance.” He chuckled and hung the dress back on the rack and grabbed a grey jacket that matched his pants.

“I’d like that!”

Anthony smiled as he walked over and grabbed Alastor by the hand and pulled him to his feet and into a soft kiss. He placed his hands on Anthony’s chest and curled his fingers into his shirt, kissing back. Hearing the music playing softly on the radio, Anthony began to sway as his lips were still locked with Alastor’s. He placed his hands on the other mans thin hips. Alastor wrapped his arms around Anthony's shoulders finally as they started dancing , closing his eyes. Anthony broke the kiss and smiled down at him as they swayed to the music in their private little happy bubble. He smiled up at the taller, he didn't really want to go out and share him with the rest of the world.  
When the song came to an end, Anthony gently let go off Alastor and walked over to the radio and turned it off. 

"Lets go show the town who are the kings around here." he flashed him a dashing grin.

"Well, if you insist," Alastor smiled but then remembered he needed fresh clothes, looking down at himself.

"What's the matter? Something wrong?"

"I need to change clothes," He looked a bit embarrassed.

"Oh sure! Ya live far from here?"

"Oh, it's a bit of a ways."

"We'll take a cab!" he said immediately

Alastor looked surprised, “Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on." They headed down the stairs to the lobby where Anthony asked the man at the front desk to get him a cab. About 10 minutes later a taxi pulled up outside the hotel. Anthony opened the door for Alastor and winked at him as he got in before he followed suit. Alastor hadn't even been in a taxi before so this was very new to him. He was careful with his money, even if recent "luck" had him well covered.

"So, where too?" the driver asked after a moment of silence.

He leaned forward and politely requested they go to the address of his mother's home and leaned back. About 20 minutes later they arrived. The home was small but well kept.  
Anthony paid the man and added a tip before they got out of the car. He looked at the small house and couldn't help but smile.

"Mama is probably asleep so....keep quiet okay? She works late shifts."

"Oh, sure." he made a zipper motion over his lips and smiled at Alastor as he followed him inside.

The smaller man lead him in to the living room which was nice and simple and cozy, on the other side was the entrance to the kitchen and down the hall was the bathroom and two bedrooms, one belonging to his mother, the other to him. He made his way down the hall to his room, taking mental stock of anything he might had to quickly hide as Anthony walked in behind him. Anthony looked around Alastor's bedroom. It looked like any typical bedroom to him. 

"I can wait in the living room if ya want to change in private." he offered.

He nodded quietly and smiled. Anthony wanted nothing more than to pull Alastor into a kiss but instead he smiled and left to go wait in the living room.  
Alastor packed a change of clothes and some spare bandages into his bag and then changed into fresh clothes, a blue vest with a white shirt underneath with faded paisley detailing and navy pants. Alastor walked back out into the common area, 

“Ready?" He said to the other as he put a pair of black ankle shoes on and tied them.

“Ready.” Anthony got up from the couch and noticed the bag. “Running away from home?” He joked

Alastor chuckled, "I like to be prepared."

“Good thinking. Never know what might happen.” He smirked as they left the house together.

"Exactly!" he replied, unaware that they were likely thinking of very different things.

They decided to take the trolley back into the city center. Anthony hasn’t ridden on a trolley since he was a kid and actually found himself being a bit giddy about it. Mostly because he was siting next to the most gorgeous man in the world. Alastor had taken out a little notebook from his bag while they rode the trolley and started to sketch out some things he saw, people, trees, cars and so forth.

While he was doing that Anthony was looking out the window, curious about his surroundings. He also noticed the man, not very subtly, watching them from his place at the end of the car. Anthony glanced his way to determined if the man was a threat or not. He had his knife on his person, just in case. When they got to the end of the line the man got up and approached them. Anthony got to his feet, sizing the other man up. 

“Excuse me, terribly sorry to bother you. You’re Mr LeBlanc from the radio. Aren’t you?” The man asked Alastor in an almost shy tone.

Alastor looked up, “Why yes, I am!"

“I just wanted to take this chance to tell you I’m a big time fan Mr LeBlanc. Big fan.” The man smiled at Alastor. Anthony watched the man with smug amusement but said nothing.

"Thank you very much and it's swell to meet you!" He held out a hand to shake the other's

The man shook Alastor’s hand excitedly as he blushed a bit.

He smiled at the other, “have a pleasant day!”

“You too.” The man smiled happily and hurried off.

“Man, ya really got them falling head over heels for ya.” Anthony smirked and shook his head.

“He simply seemed friendly!” Alastor said with a confused smile and looked at the other

“Toots, ya really don’t know what flirting is, do ya?” He chucked and led Alastor off the trolley.

"Well...no, not really!" He hadn't thought about it before.

Anthony stopped Alastor, turned him to face him, stepped in close, looked down into his hazel eyes and said in a low purr “Heeey handsome. Ya come here often?”

Alastor’s tan skin was tinted with red as he stared up at Anthony with a gaping look of flustered awe. Seeing that look on Alastor’s face made Anthony feel a special kind of high. He had to fight the overwhelming urge to pull him into hot, messy kiss in the middle of the street. He knew better than that but damn was it hard right now. 

“I’ll kiss ya later.” He whispered and winked at him before pulling back, straightening his jacket with a proud look on his face.

The smaller man just nodded and swallowed a bit, feeling his mouth dry and it was suddenly so much warmer out.

All together, the two men had a great time together as they spent the day out and about. Alastor’s showed Angel around town. They talked about their upbringing. Anthony filled Alastor in on him being from a mafia family and how he’d ditched that life for now to focus on himself. The older man had listened with interest and shared a bit of his own family history, how he never knew his father and he really only had his mother. He was fascinated by how Anthony had been so able to just pick up and leave his family but he also understood. Alastor had brought Anthony to a place for lunch that served the best seafood in the area and then they slowly began to make their way back to the hotel.  
Knowing Alastor had some free time before he needed to head to the radio station, Anthony asked if he wanted to come back upstairs to his room until then. Alastor agreed to it, the radio station was just around the corner anyway.

They casually made their way upstairs to Anthony’s hotel room. He was cautious about giving of any vibes that could bring disaster down on them. Once in the room Alastor removed his shoes and then stretched, walking over to the window.  
Anthony closed and locked the door. He removed his jacket and pulled the straps of his suspenders down to dangle freely on each side of his hips. He noticed the cleaning crew had made the bed and also washed and returned the basket with cutlery and plates that Alastor had brought in that morning for their breakfast. He’d make sure to tip them for that later. They had picked up a bottle of lemonade on the way to the hotel. Anthony grabbed two glasses from the basket and poured them each a glasses before offering Alastor one.

“Thank you,” he smiled up at the other as he took it.

Anthony smiled back and sipped his glass as Alastor did the same. Putting his own glass down on the table, Anthony gently lowered Alastor’s hand holding his glass and leaned in and kissed him. He leaned up and kissed back, setting the glass down  
Anthony quickly deepened the kissc wrapping his arms around Alastor, pulling him against his taller broader frame. The smaller man slid his hands up onto his chest and closed his eyes as he deepened the kiss. Having kept himself in check all day, Anthony lost some of his self control as he pushed the shorter man against the wall, ravaging his mouth with his tongue. Alastor gasped softly, opening his mouth for the other, not really knowing what to do with his tongue or hands or arms. His body was hot again and heart was racing, unlike any way it had before.

Coming up for air, Anthony broke the kiss. He was breathing a bit heavier now, clearly aroused. He looked into Alastor’s eyes in a silent plea for being allowed to do more as his hands travelled down to grab him by his thin hips. The smaller man nodded subtly, if anything he was curious about where this would go and his body was clearly responding.  
Taking a moment, he reached up and removed Alastor’s glasses and put them on the table. Then he cupped his face in both hands and kissed him hungrily again.  
Alastor grabbed onto his wrists lightly, kissing back, a soft whine escaped his throat.  
Letting go off his face, Anthony moved from his lips to kiss on his neck. His hands trailing down Alastor’s front to again grab his hips. He wrapped his arms around Anthony’s shoulders in response, standing on his toes to do so, gracelessly losing his footing a bit and falling into the other. Anthony held him firmly in place as he pulled back and looked at him with hungry eyes. 

"I want to fuck ya." his voice a lower tone full of lust.

"A.....already?" He sputtered

"Whatcha mean?" he looked honestly confused

"It's only been a day!"

"Yeah, so?"

"I've never...."

Anthony stared at Alastor in silent shock. Then he began to laugh. Not in a mocking way. He was genuinely laughing in a surprised way. 

"Toots, ya pulling my leg? How old are ya again?"

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head with a grimace and looked away, "34."

"And ya never slept with anyone before?"

"No, sir. Never."

"But why?"

"I just haven't, partly because of lack of interest and partly becasue it isn't exactly safe...."

Anthony let go of Alastor and took a small step back, just to have some room to take all of this in. “

Ya saying, you don't like to, do things like that?"

“I have no way of knowing if I do, but no one has quite grabbed my attention like...you.”

“Really?” He sounded genuinely surprised

“Yes, Anthony, really.” He smiled

“But ya like the kissing and stuff. Just don’t want to...ya know?” He motioned to the bed with a nod of his head.

“I don’t know... but I am not ready yet.”

Anthony was clearly disappointed but he gathered himself and smiled at Alastor. “I’m not going to force ya into anything you don’t like.”

“Thank you,” Alastor smiled, “I just need time.”

“But you like the kissing, yeah?”

He laughed, “Yes, Anthony.”

“I’m happy with that!” 

He chuckled and pulled him into a light kiss. Alastor returned the kiss and smiled

“Sorry if I roughed ya up a bit there.” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked apologetic.

"It's okay, dear." Alastor smiled

Anthony nodded and relaxed, dropping his hands to play with his suspenders hanging at his sides. “When ya gotta leave for your show?”

Alastor checked his pocket watch and sighed, "Oh...20 minutes."

“So let’s dance until you gotta leave, yeah?” He said with a tender smile

"I'd like that very much."

Anthony walked over to the radio and turned it on and found a station that was playing a slow playing song. He turned to Alastor and held out his hand. He walked up to him, smiling. Anthony pulled him into a a close embrace and began to move to the music. His arms wrapped around Alastor, smiling down at the other man. Alastor wrapped his arms around Anthony’s shoulders, closing his eyes as they danced. Anthony found that while Alastor might not want to sleep with him, he sure seemed to enjoy dancing with him. He rested his head against the shorter mans as they danced slowly around the room. Knowing Alastor had to leave shortly, Anthony ended their last dance by dipping the other man and kissed him. Alastor kissed back and pulled back a bit. 

“Mmm...I will see you soon, I have to go."

Anthony accompanied Alastor out from the hotel, he’d asked to be shown to the restaurant the radio host had so graciously gotten their breakfast from. When they got there he insisted on buying Alastor a steak sandwich to bring to the study for dinner. He got one for himself and promised Alastor he’d head right back to his hotel room to tune in to his show. He gave the small man a tender smile before he turned and walked off down the street. Back in his room, Anthony lounged at the table, having eaten his sandwich. He made sure the station for Alastor’s show was tuned in before he sat back and lit a cigarette, looking out the window at the emerging nightlife as the sun was setting. Anthony found himself feeling a bit restless. There was an itch he needed scratched. Putting the cigarette out in the ash tray, he got up and got his suitcase out. He fished out a small bag containing white powder and went back to sit down at the table. Using his knife, he carefully got a small about of powder on the tip of the blade. Anthony leaned in close and snorted it straight from the blade, up into his nose before leaning back in his chair, waiting for the high to hit him. He set the knife down on the table just as Alastor’s show came on the air.

The broadcast began in typical fashion with a song of Alastor's choosing. Tonight's song was "Ain't Misbehavin" by Fats Waller and it was clear this song was hand picked just for Anthony. 

_I don't stay out late  
Don't care to go I'm home about eight   
Just me and my radio   
Ain't misbehavin’   
I'm savin' my love for you_

As the last round of the chorus ended Alastor's voice came in over the broadcast, "good evening, listeners! Isn't that just a swell song? That's for all of you romantically inclined follks out there tonight missing someone special!" He'd never really been romantic or in love but he felt something strong toward Anthony. All he knew was that Anthony was special to him already. He had been mindlessly rattling off the news as charismatically as ever, cracking jokes here and there, and his mind wandered. Perhaps it was sense of ownership, like a predator stalking his territory, Anthony was his territory. The hunter figured that this attitude would run the other man off, it was easier to tell a little white lie, after all, how hard could faking romance be, he'd seen it before. Perhaps though, he would discover what his brand of romance was, perhaps it was beyond being a hunter or claiming another as his territory. Maybe Anthony could be the exception to the rule. No one ever talked about sexuality on a spectrum, there were just slang terms for being abnormal and no one talked about it. Alastor was a man stuck in a woman's body, he wondered just how unheard of it could be that like his gender his sexuality might also go against the grain.

Anthony heard the song, heard the words and imagined it was Alastor singing to him. The drug has taken effect on his system by now and he was pleasantly out of it. When Alastor’s voice came on the air he smiled to himself and leaned further back on the chair until he was almost sliding out of it, one his long legs stretched out before him. The other planted firmly on the ground to keep him in place. That voice did something to him. It was like an embrace from the other man, despite him not being there. He knew he’d barley known Alastor for more than a day but he already felt strong attraction for the other man. Not just physical, even if that was exactly what was on his mind at the moment. 

Anthony felt himself grow hard and his hands went to his pants. He freed his hardness and with one hand slowly stroked himself as he continued listening to Alastor’s voice. That voice that did things to him. Made him feel special. He wanted to do so many things to the other man. This would have to do. For now. 

Each word and song of the show was picked deliberately for Anthony, although Alastor would never know quite what it did to the other. He felt satisfied with himself though at the very least in giving something to other man that was more of an action than just words. The hunter hoped it would be enough to keep Anthony happy and reassured that he was indeed interested. Alastor had quite a lot to work through with a new relationship such as this and in time he would be more honest about how his mind worked. Deep down there was some dread, after all, how would the other man take his honesty?

Anthony was in his own little bubble, lost in his own pleasure, finding himself drowning as he clung to each word Alastor delivered. He felt like a damn king, having already snared Alastor Leblanc for himself. His young cocky self esteem stroked extra firmly. Soon he lost himself in complete pleasure and slumped back in the chair as Alastor’s voice faded away. He got up and walked into the bathroom to clean up. Coming back out from the bathroom, he noticed Alastor had left his overnight bag behind. He took this as a clear sign the other man would return to him. Anthony felt himself smile like the fool in love he was.

When the broadcast ended Alastor wondered how Anthony reacted, hoping for a positive reaction. He knew he would see the other soon and a small smile played on his lips as he packed up and walked out. He found himself face to face with a clearly upset Jon. The man was still angry over the other night. 

“That comment!” Jon pushed Alastor up against the wall, almost spitting with his rage, “that comment you KNOW where he is! Asking how he is like that, taunting me! Where’s my father you nasty little freak!” 

Alastor glared at the larger man who had him pinned to the wall, “something happened to Paul?” 

The furious man pulled back and swung a punch at Alastor’s face, causing him to hit the back of his head on the wall, blacking out and slumping to the ground. Jon looked around, wiping his hand off and then ran, leaving Alastor in a heap with a bleeding headwound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now connected with another work written by SweetMrVitriol, Big Game Hunting, link provided below. Be warned that it contains gore and cannibalism. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998704/chapters/60793144
> 
> SweetMrVitriol writes for Alastor while I write for Anthony.


End file.
